Hidden
by tatakailittleackerman
Summary: Omega! Levi finds his mate in Alpha! Eren, but has to keep it quiet for now. Levi has trouble balancing his desire to be with his mate and to perform his duties to the best of his abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Levi POV

I was cursed the day I was born. I was cursed with the omega gene. I was cursed to be looked down upon my whole life. An omega. A little bitch. Good for nothing but breeding. That's what they thought about me. They hated that humanity's strongest was an omega. They thought I was out of my place. I saw the hunger in their eyes when they flashed their alpha scents at me. They would oh so happy to put me back in my place.

Erwin had always done what he could to protect me from the higher up alphas when we had to interact. Hanje was always a good buffer, too. They were a beta, and they had a talent for changing the subject whenever the alphas far up the chain of command tried to talk down to me while mingling at fundraising balls. I had stopped going once one of them actually addressed me as 'bitch'. Well, it was more accurate to say that I wasn't allowed to come back. I had swung at the drunk alpha, which got all the alphas snarling and fighting. Erwin had quickly used his charismatic touch to calm everyone down.

There was only one real advantage to being an omega and I had even been fucked where that was concerned. Omegas knew their mates upon meeting them, but the alphas didn't recognize their mates until they smelled the omega in heat. I had found my mate, and I was grateful he didn't have a clue. This is because he was Eren fucking Yeager and I would never let him know. Ever.

I will admit it was a tricky situation, but I was had managed just fine thus far. I had doubled my suppressant dosage, and avoided being around his pheromones too much. I will admit that when it was just the two of us, me staring at my mate through the bars of his cell, I did consider going in there and having my way with him. I wondered what those big green eyes would look like when he came.

"Geez, you were rough with him." Petra, a beta, commented to me. I had just beaten my mate in front of a court room of alphas.

"Levi did what he had to do." Erwin defended me.

I didn't say anything. I was still shaky inside from hurting my mate. I knew I was saving his life, but I still felt like puking because of it. We were biologically programmed to protect our mates. Alphas were naturally more protective over the weaker betas and omegas, but omegas and betas still felt the pull to protect. Omegas were extremely protective over their young. Like a mother bear, an omega will claw your eyes out to protect their babies.

I looked over at my mate. He was hurting and it was my fault. I wanted to crawl in his lap and suck on his scent gland and fuck him until he cums inside of me and make him feel better. But I couldn't. It would make things way too complicated. He was a titan and all eyes were on his every move. If it was discovered that we were mates, people would start to consider the emotional bond between us and when that happened, it wouldn't be long before the question of whether or not the survey corps was sympathetic toward titans would arise. I couldn't let people start reevaluating why Eren was allowed to live.

Eren looked up at me with his big, beautiful eyes and I felt my resolve weaken.

Maybe we could… in secret… I shook my head and walked out of the room. I couldn't let anything happen. I would take care of everything involving our being mates by myself. I had no choice.

Hanje followed me out of the room.

"Levi, you okay?" They asked. Hanje was my best friend and they knew it when something was up with me.

I grunted in response. I walked into my room, and didn't close the door behind me, signaling to Hanje that I wanted them to come in my room.

"What's going on between you and Eren?" They didn't waste any time, shutting the door behind them.

"He's my mate." I said, sitting on my bed and crossing my legs.

"Fuck! Levi!" They said. Their eyes were wide and they jumped up and down. "Levi! Levi! Levi!"

"What? Stop jumping." I growled.

"You can have his titan babies!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. Hanje knew how important babies were to omegas. Yet another way I was fucked, I didn't want children. They were always sticky and smelled like warm apple juice. Dirty, dirty little things.

"Imagine the cute little faces." They rubbed their own face, ponytail swinging behind them. "So sweet. Little grumpy Levi frowns and big green Eren eyes."

"There will be no babies. Ever." I sighed. "Mostly because he can't. Fucking. Know."

"You mean you're not telling him? Oh, I see! You're waiting for your heat so you can pound him as soon as he knows. Niiiiccccceee." They nodded up and down. "I approve."

"No, Hanje, for fuck's sakes. I'm not telling him ever. I'm taking double my suppressants and avoiding him as best I can. I will control my omega desires. I can't mate with him. It's too risky right now. Not to mention that that little brat would probably lose his shit every time someone got close to me if we were mated."

"Ah! Now I see. If you two mated, it would drive Eren's alpha instincts through the roof-"

"And make him even more dangerous. Yeah. Imagine him exploding into a titan because Erwin happened to brush hands with me while giving me something. That can't happen. Not to even drag up the other shit that could go down."

"I see why you have to hide it right now, Levi, just be careful about taking so much suppressants, okay? They can cause random mini-heats if taken in too large a dose."

"Yeah. Yeah. Anyway, what's the game plan for my brat?" I leaned in.

"Well, we'll need to find a place for him to stay. I would say that we could take him from the cell and move him in with a scout, but who are we going to room him with?"

"Has to be a beta."

"Agreed." They nodded. "A beta we can trust."

"Please tell me this isn't some pitifully veiled attempt to wiggle your way into rooming with him." I raised an eyebrow at Hanje.

"Well…I am a beta, and I am trusted." They smiled at me.

"You'll have him on so many experiments that he can't walk straight!"

"I won't!" They crossed their arms, giving me an outraged look. I pursed my lips.

"Hanje."

"I won't have him on so many he can't walk straight!"

"Hanje."

"I mean, he might have trouble walking after I switch around his toes, but that will surely be temporary-"They started.

A snarl ripped its way through me before I could register what was happening. Hanje gasped, uncrossing their arms and leaning back in a submissive gesture. I clamped my mouth shut, my jaw tensing.

"I-I'm sorry, Levi. I forgot you were his omega. I won't hurt him." Hanje's scent, like other betas, was unremarkable, so instead of checking that, my eyes ran over their gestures. Head tilted down, eyes down, palms facing up…They weren't a threat. My tense muscles relaxed one by one.

"I'm not going to apologize." I said harshly. "You ought to know better than to mention hurting someone's mate in front of them. Especially if that mate isn't claimed yet!"

"Levi!" They picked their eyes up and looked at me. "I didn't mean it like that. Your logical side must know that. I have no reason to hurt my friends' mates." They paused. "And you don't have to apologize. You're right. You just told me that he's your mate and I mention an experiment that involves…certain things a mate would disapprove of."

"If he moves in with you, you must promise to not tell him we are mates, and you must promise to-" I started to tell them to not do those experiments on him, but it was necessary for humanity that they learn about him, "-to spare me all the details. Keep me need to know on his… gorier experiments."

"I can and will do that." Hanje relaxed. "So… not tell him, huh? We'll see how that works out."

"I'm not even discussing this with you. You go talk to Erwin about him moving in. I'm-"

"Going to check on him?" Hanje smiled. "Does it ease your omega worry that he has the healing powers of a titan?"

"I still need to check him." I felt itchy. I needed to make sure.

I stood, looking at Hanje to do the same. They jumped up with a little clap of their hands, smiling at me again. Hanje was so fucking happy all the time. Sometimes I just wanted to push them up against a wall and scream at them. Ask them why they are happy when hell lurks behind our every choice and the stench of death clings to our skin, our comrades' blood not every completely washing away.

"Let's not waste any time then!" They lead the way.

The walk back to the room was filled with Hanje's useless chatter. I inserted a grunt whenever they paused for a response, thinking instead about Eren's scent. His alpha scent smelled unlike any of the other alphas. The other alphas smelled good to me, yeah, but they weren't Eren. He smelled feral sex in the middle of forest. I shuddered, thinking about how manly and musky his pheromones where. God, help me.

"Whoa there. You might want to turn down the pheromones there, short stuff. You smell like you're calling for a mate." Hanje commented, waving their hands around the air as if to wave off my smell.

"Fuck. I was thinking about-"

"Eren's thick, long cock? I betcha it's thick and long. Alphas usually are hung. I don't think you mind that, though. You like it deep if I remember the screams coming from your room correctly." Hanje snickered, then got serious. "Oh. I guess I won't be hearing any screams coming from your room for a while now."

"No. You won't. Now that I've found my mate, I'm loyal to him." I thought about bringing up how Hanje's room was oh so conveniently a couple of doors down from mine, only separated by the other squad leader's – Mike's – room.

"Well…you could always come visit him in my room." They whispered, stopping outside the door to continue talking to me for a moment.

"Hanje, if we did that, he would come to my room. Why the hell would I come to your room? Where would you go while we-? Oh. You intend to watch?"

"For science. I promise. Only for science, Levi. I need to study his titan junk and what better way than watching him actually use it, you know?"

"Bye." I opened the door, stepping inside and closing it on their face. Their loud cackle came through the thick wood and I rolled my eyes. They really were some kind of mad. That's why they were my best friend.

"Welcome back, Levi." Erwin greeted me, but I just grunted at him. I was looking over my mate. He looked so wide eyed and sweet, sitting there on the couch staring at me. I sniffed the room, picking out his scent amongst the ones in the room. Erwin's alpha scent was sharp and demanding, like icy air and wintergreen. Mike's alpha scent was more mellow, but still ever present, like lingering cigarette smoke mixed with black tea. Eren's alpha scent made my scent gland tingle, (how I knew he was my mate), my stomach do flip-flops and my heart beat speed up, though. Musk and forest and lightening and sex. I thought about it all the time. I had never met an alpha whose scent did this to me. I wondered if he smelled so fucking delectable to other omegas. I hoped not.

"Hey, Erwin," Hanje called, opening the door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Absolutely." He brushed past me and I didn't miss how he sniffed at me. Weird. I hoped he wasn't planning on making a move on me. I was only interested in this sweet brat in front of me.

"Eren, come with me to my room. I need to- to speak to you." I had to look him over. I ignored Petra's curious look and Mike's twitching mustache. This was something I needed to do.

"Yes, sir!" He jumped up, looking eager. I wondered if he would as eager to please me in bed. I swallowed hard, turning on my heel and walking out of the door. Eren's scent caught up to me before his hurried footsteps. I picked up my pace, wanting to get him in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to the guest who let me know my stories were in code! this should fix them!

Eren POV

Clean. Clean. Clean. Everything was so damn clean in Captain's room. Not one speck of dirt. Not one thing out of place. His cravats were pristine and folded in a line on the dresser. His shoes were shined and at the bottom of the bed. His books and various objects were dusted and organized on his desk.

That wasn't the first thing I noticed, though. His scent was everywhere and it was delicious. He smelled like crisp linen and the fresh smoke you smell after you blow out a candle. It was all over the room, pure and fresh. No other person had been in here in a while...and that meant no alphas...I wonder if Captain had someone special or not.

I certainly hoped not. I didn't think I stood a chance of getting with the Captain, but that didn't stop me from fantasizing. When I first met the Captain, my fantasizing changed dramatically. I used to think about almost any male omega, but now I only thought about Captain.

It worried me at first. I mean, I couldn't go through my day to day life while drooling over the man that was supposed to be my commander! However, I have started to get used to it. Got good at hiding it. I keep my eyes to myself and only allow myself quick glances at the Captain when I can.

I took one such glance now. Captain had come in after me and was leaning against his closed door, eyeing me. I looked up and down his small, tense frame and swallowed hard. I turned away quickly and walked toward the bed. I thought that sitting down would make the air more casual.

"Don't sit there." Levi grunted. "I don't want you smelling up the bed. I have to fucking sleep there."

"Yes, Sir." I said, turning to face him. Looks like casual isn't what he's going for here. "What do you need of me, Sir?"

"I need...I need to know if you are okay." Levi met my eyes, hard and unyielding.

"I'm fine." I touched my jaw, which was so painful only a few minutes earlier. It was completely healed now. "I'm a...I have healed now."

"Your tooth has grown back now, yes?"

"Yes." I met his eyes, so intense and gray, and did not look away. "I'm a monster. I heal."

His eyes flashed before he pushed off of the wall and stalked toward me. I swallowed as he grabbed my collar and pulled me down to his height. A million fantasies flashed before my eyes...I had thought about this exact situation before. Levi would pull me down and kiss me, rubbing his body all over me.I would let him smell me and he would moan into mouth. I would push him up against the wall and make him scream as I pounded into him.

"Ca-Captain?" My body was humming. Our faces were mere inches away and I could feel his breath fan across my face.

"Don't you ever say that shit again, Yaeger." He tossed me back and I stumbled for a moment. Anger rose in me.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I shouted. I let my alpha scent flare. I knew it hit him because his pupils dilated, but he showed no other changes. Most omegas would bow down in front of an alpha scent, but Captain was not most omegas.

"You're important!" He approached me once again. "You reign in that alpha scent in right now. I will _not_ deal with that shit right now."

I didn't know what to do about his saying I was important, so I ignored in favor of pushing his buttons a little more. "Well, too bad! I am an alpha." I reached out with both my alpha scent and my hands.

I grabbed the outside of his arms and moved us closer together. I had clearly lost my mind, but that was okay… my instincts would take it from here. I ducked my head down and sniffed at Levi's hair, a growl starting to work it's way up my throat. He smelled delicious.

"Yaeger!" He grew stiff. "You-You- can't-" He gasped and took in my scent, relaxing just a bit as his body recognized an alpha. I moved my hands to his waist and pressed my face against his neck. His scent gland was so close. I part my lips and took in a breathe, practically tasting him on my tongue. God, he was so _good._ I licked my lips before moving them toward his scent gland.

"No. No." He said with an unknown emotion in his voice. I froze just before his scent gland, baring my teeth against my alpha impulses. I wanted to kiss and suck and lick on every part of his body, especially his scent gland, but to do something outside of his consent… I'm a monster, but I'm not monstrous.

I swallowed hard then pulled away, standing a few feet away from him. It took me a moment to regain control of my shaking limbs before I could speak. "I'm sorry." It was just a whisper in between our panting breaths, but he heard it.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again." He said firmly. "I am not yours to touch. I am not your boyfriend, your mate, or your omega. I am your Captain. Make peace with that."

"I will, Sir." I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I wanted it to swallow me and take me to a place where I wasn't such a fuck up. I closed my eyes as I willed for it to happen. I waited a moment… two… three… but nothing happened. No God would grant my wish tonight.

"What are you doing?" Levi said, sounding exhausted. I opened my eyes back up to see him still standing a few feet away from me, hair and cravat slightly disheveled. I felt a small burst of pride because I was the one to do that. It quickly faded after I met his angry, gray eyes.

"Nothing." I said quickly, then after a moment, "May I be dismissed, Sir?"

"Dismissed." He nodded. I brushed past him out of the room.

Levi POV

Eren closed the door behind him when he left. As soon as I heard the click, I plopped on my bed and sighed.

"Damn you, Yeager." My fists clenched the sheets and my body felt like it was burning. Emotion was such a foreign thing to me, and now here I was, feeling something. I couldn't really identify it, but it was uncomfortable and I needed it gone _now_. I uncurled my hands from the sheets and unbuckled the belt on my waist. There was only one sure fire way to relieve stress for me.

"Damn you to hell, Eren Yeager." I palmed myself through my pants and felt the burning in my body move lower. I thought about Eren's lips so close to my scent gland and my pants became too tight. I slipped out my hardening cock and began to stroke it gently. My mind settled on a fantasy and I gripped myself harder.

" _Eren!" I moaned as his lips trailed up and down my neck. He was teasing me, not pressing them against the place I needed them the most._

" _What is it, Sir?" His voice was deep and sultry. Heat rose to my cheeks and my heartbeat picked up._

" _My scent gland, Eren! Suck it!" I tried to sound commanding and in control, but my voice had taken on the distinctive omega whimper. I sounded just as needy as I felt, and the sound of it made my hole dampen._

" _As you wish, Levi," he purred and a shiver worked its way up my spine upon hearing my name on his lips. I wanted to tell him to say it again, but he grabbed my jaw and yanked it to the side, giving him all the access he needed._

 _Soft. Warm. Wet. Sparks dancing over my skin and fire burning in my belly._

" _Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!" I moaned deeply over and over. He held me there even as I began to shake, hot lips and tongue relentless on my sweet spot. My thoughts blurred as the primal lust and need took over. The only thing on my mind was submitting to this alpha. I wanted him to flip me over and pound my tightness with no mercy until his knot split me open inside. I wanted him to pin me down and take whatever he wanted, whatever I had to give._

 _I was his and his alone. His omega._

" _Your such a sweet omega," He growled, grabbing my hips and pushing me on the bed. "You want me to fuck you." It wasn't a question. My omega scent was flowing out of me, calling to him and begging for his hard knot._

" _Yes!" I whined, lifted my hips up. He growled as he ripped my clothes off of me and I shivered, my skin prickling with excitement. "Take me! Take me! Take what's yours!"_

 _He flipped me over and my trembling limbs could barely keep up. I spread my legs and lifted my ass high in the air with my chest pressed against the sweaty sheets, the typical omega presenting pose. He growled in satisfaction and I could feel his eyes taking in every inch of me._

 _His rough hands grabbed my ass and spread it apart to expose my wet hole even more. My little omega cock was already dripping with precum and felt heavy between my legs. I wanted to reach back and touch it, but I knew my alpha would take care of it for me. I let him have all the control and the feeling of being so open and ready and_ his for the taking _made me shiver in lust._

 _He lowered his face to my hole and his hot tongue came out and-_

"Fuck! Fuck! Hnnnngggg! _Fuck! Eren!_ " I came all over myself just as my fantasy had started to get good. When my body had started to come down, I cursed myself in between pants. I was lasting shorter and shorter with my Eren fantasies.

"Damn it." I had gotten my clothes all dirty with cum and sweat. "Disgusting."

I gave myself a few more minutes before I stood up, wetness going down my pants and making my skin crawl. "Never jacking off in clothes again." I mumbled.

I felt another foreign emotion as I got dressed in clean clothes. I couldn't put my finger on it, though. Whatever it was, I would be definitely be feeling more of it. So long as Eren's around...


End file.
